polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
2ball
2ball |founded = ~ 7500 BC |onlypredecessor = 4ball |predicon = 4 |successor = Slavsball Indo-Iraniansball Germaniaball Armeniaball Albaniaball Italicsball Greeceball Tochariansball Gaulball Daciaball Baltics Anatoliansball |ended = Present Samis only, 1913 |image = 2ball II.png |government = Tribal |language = Proto-Indo-European Proto-Vasconic Vasconic Languages Indo-European Languages Caucasus Groups (Kartvelian, Nakho-Dagestani, Abkhazo-Adhygean) Burushaski Language |type = Caveball |religion = Christianity, Islam, Judaism, Paganball, |friends = UKball USAball Franceball Italyball Polandball Greeceball Germanyball Norwayball (Occasionally) Swedenball (Occasionally) Finlandball (Occasionally) Spainball Netherlandsball |enemies = Russiaball (Not really) Georgiaball (not really) Armeniaball (not really) Azerbaijanball (not really) Turkeyball (Usually rarely) Kazakhbrick (Rarely Sometimes) Cyprusball (not really but sometimes) |likes = horses; riding; farming; Guns, Germs and Steel documentary, Family Guy, Daniel Toshhttps://youtu.be/LkjsPuCl0p4?t=177 2 |intospace = Yes (but only some can) |food = Salad, Slice of Cucumber, Anything with a leaf on top, Sardineshttps://youtu.be/LkjsPuCl0p4?t=91 2 |status = Alive, in the form of many countries |reality = Caucasoids/Indo-Europeans, Uralics, Vasionics, People of Caucasus Mountains }}2ball (also know as Indo-Europeanball) is an out of use caveball representing historical Caucasoids (Europeans), but it also is used to represent historical Indo-Iranian peoples. 2ball was actually born in Eastern Europe, according to the Kurgan Hypothesis and hence the name "Indo-European". He is not canon on /r/polandball and therefore not allowed to be used in comics there. 2ball used to be used on the subreddit as well until it was blocked (because of skin color logic) and replaced by 7ball. It is a common misconception that Ancient Greeceball is based on off 2ball because of its European. It is actually based off of Greeceball's colors. People associate Indiaball with 7ball or 4ball due to racist reasons, but he has a large amount of R1a haplogroup which means he definitely has 2balls in him. Relationships Friends * 1ball - Brothers in Asia and a good home. * 3ball - Great American Brothers * 4ball - He is my father. * Australian Aboriginalsball - Australian Brothers * 6ball - He is god? * 7ball - Brothers like me * 8ball - African Brothers How to draw Drawing 2ball is very simple. # Draw the basic sphere and color it off a light blue like here # Draw a little white circle inside and add there a black 2 # Add two eyes and it's finished. Gallery 2ball.png 55D95EBE-5CBC-4612-A9DA-178664424ECA.png 2ball II.png All caveball.png A cueball story.png -15k.png Pool.png Long-History-of-Germany.png Videos History of Norway 1 - From Things to Vikings }} Category:Caveballs Category:Europe Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Asia Category:Middle East Category:Ancient Countryballs Category:Tribeballs Category:UKball Category:Franceball Category:Vaticanball Category:Russiaball Category:Albaniaball Category:Andorraball Category:Belarusball Category:Turkeyball Category:Kazakhbrick Category:Georgiaball Category:Armeniaball Category:Azerbaijanball Category:Switzerlandball Category:Swedenball Category:San Marinoball Category:Portugalball Category:Romaniaball Category:Belgiumball Category:Netherlandsball Category:Luxembourgball Category:Spainball Category:Irelandball Category:Monacoball Category:Germanyball Category:Denmarkball Category:Norwayball Category:Finlandball Category:Icelandball Category:Liechtensteinball Category:Italyball Category:Austriaball Category:Hungaryball Category:Czechball Category:Slovakiaball Category:Polandball Category:Estoniaball Category:Latviaball Category:Lithuaniaball Category:Ukraineball Category:Moldovaball Category:Bulgariaball Category:Greeceball Category:Cyprusball Category:Maltaball Category:Sloveniaball Category:Croatiaball Category:Bosnia and Herzegovinaball Category:Montenegroball Category:Serbiaball Category:Macedoniaball Category:Argentinaball Category:Uzbekistanball Category:Afghanistanball Category:Indiaball Category:Pakistanball Category:Nepalrawr Category:Kyrgyzstanball Category:Turkmenistanball Category:Tajikistanball Category:Maldivesball Category:Bhutanball Category:Bangladeshball Category:Iranball Category:Sri Lankaball Category:Abkhaziaball Category:Artsakhball Category:Northern Cyprusball Category:Kosovoball Category:South Ossetiaball Category:Transnistriaball Category:Crimeaball Category:Novorossiyaball Category:Gibraltarball Category:Faroe Islandsball Category:Jerseyball Category:Ethnic group